Mirándote desde Lejos
by pekelittrell
Summary: el pedia una explicacion que llego muy tarde, ella lo sabe y lo acepta pero no puede dejar de decirselo.


_bien ya saben que los personajes son de J.k. Rowling. solo los use un poco._

_este es un FF sobre un reto que acepte hecho por Gisela. _

_ojala les guste y dejemne algun Review._

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

**Mirándote desde Lejos**

"Es difícil imaginar la vida sin ti. Pero se que lo merezco y ya no tengo derecho a entrometerme, por que fui yo misma quien te saque de mi vida"

Tu forma de caminar elegante y tu perfecto aroma me hicieron pararme para darte la bienvenida.

-hola Draco

-hola peque –jalaste mi silla y me invítate a sentar y después te sentaste frente a mi

-te molesta si fumo –simplemente tomaste el encendedor y lo prendiste frente a mi cara

-y bien –dijiste después de que yo le diera el golpe a mi cigarro

-solo quiera platicar contigo

-sobre –es que acaso no podía ser diferente no podía dejar de destilar sensualidad por cada poro y no podía disminuir un poco ese impresionante ego que tenía.

-quiero dejar claro todo lo que paso entre nosotros

-por que ahora, Hermione me caso en dos días y hace dos años que yo te pedí esa explicación

-simplemente tienes que saberlo –volví a dar una bocanada a mi cigarro- recuerdas cuando terminamos

-cuando me terminaste –el extendió la mano hacia la cajetilla y yo entendí el gesto y le ofrecí un cigarro el cual prendió

-bueno si muchas veces me preguntaste por que y lo único que yo te dije es que ya no era lo mismo pero la verdad es que me deje influenciar por las que creía mis amigas, cometí muchos errores en ese tiempo, entre los cuales fue convivir con Parvati y Lavander

-yo te lo dije que no eras la misma cuando estabas con ellas a cuando estabas con Wesley, es que yo soy especialista en cambiar con la gente

-lo se el punto es que fue diciembre cada uno fue a su casa y me deje llevar por ellas al decirme que yo sabia que esta relación no daba para mas y que era hora de ponerle fin y los mas triste es que les hice caso

Las imágenes llegaban a mi mente de como había sucedido todo el llegando al lago y besándome, después de no vernos por semanas y yo poniendo distancia y diciéndole que quería terminar, el yéndose de ahí y yo llorando amargamente en mi habitación

-prometimos ser amigos

-no tu dijiste que seriamos amigos pero yo no podía ser tu amigo, fuiste la única mujer a la que le rogué que regresara a mi lado Hermione

-lo se –prendí otro cigarro- pero tu no me hablabas yo intentaba hacerte platica y tu me ignorabas

-no podías pedir algo así yo no quiera saber de ti por que me dolía y tu parecías tan normal como si no hubiera pasado nada

-eso no es cierto Ginny era la única que sabia como me sentía era la que me veía llorar todos las noches –como no sufrir si había terminado con el hombre de mis sueños con el que toda niña sueña y que cada vez que alguien terminaba con alguien así yo les reclamaba y les decía que no era posible y yo misma lo estaba haciendo

-y por que tengo que saber eso ahora

-por que siempre pediste una explicación y quiero dártela, Draco yo no podía darte una oportunidad no por ti si no por mi por que yo se que no me merecía que estuvieras a mi lado cuando te hice sufrir

-y no creíste que yo podía decidir eso sabes las noches que me emborrache y lloraba por ti, por que si yo Draco Malfoy llore por una mujer por ti.

-lo siento mucho pero luego de todo eso un día –un día que me vio derrumbada mas bien- te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste

-te conozco demasiado para no saber que eso era lo que necesitabas en ese momento

-y no sabes como te lo agradezco fuiste como mi tabla de salvación entonces todo cambio volviste a hablarme volvimos a ser amigos

-yo diría que nos hicimos amigos, por que antes de que tu y yo tuviéramos algo simplemente éramos conocidos solo eso –es que hasta su ironía era algo que me encantaba de el

-bueno pero yo creí que no se tal vez –como le digo que nunca deje de amarlo que cada día que me dice "peque" de nuevo todo mi ser tiembla y que estoy intentado decirle que lo necesito

-NO –eso fue tajante y yo levante la vista de la mesa- no Hermione no puedes venir a decirme esto -lo sabia se que me conoce a la perfección y sabe que estoy intentando decirle que lo amo- sabes lo que me costo sacarte de mi corazón y de mi mente –eso sonó claramente a un reclamo- así que ahora a dos días de mi boda no puedes decirme que lo sientes y me amas por que yo amo a esa mujer y no podría lastimarla

-yo no estoy diciendo que la dejes –las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de mis ojos y caían efecto de la gravedad- se que me equivoque que cometí un error pero quería que supieras que te amo y que me conformare con verte desde lejos por que se que serás feliz y recuerda que yo estaré ahí para cuando tu necesites algo

Me levante de aquella cafetería con las lagrimas impidiéndome ver claramente se que Draco tiene derecho a ser feliz y que no me ama pero yo tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía.

Fin.

Ahora lo veo aquí en el ultimo lugar de esta pequeña capilla casándose se ve feliz, ella se ve feliz creo que hay un aura de amor a su rededor y yo lo miro desde aquí si el es feliz yo seguiré mirándolo de Lejos

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

_una cosa mas para aqui en fanfiction mi nick es pekelittrel pero en los foros que estoy me llamo Laura Black solo para aclarar es que ya me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que me plagio estas historias pero no soy yo misma ok. y tambien las tengo publicadas en esos dos foros donde estoy._

_gracias por su leerme_


End file.
